oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kireina Yugure
Yūgure is a student at Oustomia High, and is the user of the Transformation-type quirk Shade, which is described below. Often accidentally called Kireina by those around him, his given name is actually Yūgure, with Kireina being his family name. History Born as the second child of an especially doting couple, Yūgure was born some twelve years after his older sister, who took great offense to her parents having another child. His early life was mostly the same as others in his general socio-economic class, never having to worry about not having enough food or good clothes and surrounded by an abundance of toys. His life took a downturn, albeit a small one, when he was 6 years old, due to his sister denouncing his entire family in her final year of Hero Schooling, as she had deluded herself into thinking that her own family was beneath her. In the years since, Yūgure has focused all his efforts in getting stronger, just to show his sister that she was dead wrong, and to get into a position where he can oust his sister, who was still a respected Pro-Hero by the time he got into Oustomia High, as a bitch and generally horrible person. In the course of improving himself, he began to practice Taekwondo, and, displaying a truly astounding amount of talent in the art, has managed to become a 7th-Dan practitioner by the time he entered Oustomia High. In terms of academics, he has also excelled quite a bit, although not in the same manner as he did Taekwondo, by substituting his lack of intelligence with copious amounts of studying and a great memory. All these efforts finally culminated with him being accepted into the prestigious Oustomia High, the same school his sister graduated from all those years ago, for which he has traveled from his current home in Manitoba to attend. Appearance Yūgure is a lean but well-muscled young man, with obviously-dyed blue hair, and green eyes. He generally dresses casually, wearing some combination of his favourite black hoodie, a plain t-shirt, and jeans, as well as his beanie. In the summer months he often goes without his hoodie, and favours shorts over jeans, but will still sometimes be caught wearing his hoodie when it is upwards of 30 degrees Celsius outside. In terms of less obvious things, he has both of his ears double-pierced, and a small yin symbol tattooed on his upper right arm. Personality Yūgure could be described as a generally pleasant, yet stubborn boy, and his friends would describe him as the type of person that will help you, even if you tell him that you don't need any help, as well as a very loyal and wise person. Anyone who has faced him in combat, however, would likely describe him as a cold-hearted monster that intentionally aims for the weak parts of the human anatomy, and continuously hits those very spots over and over again until his victim either gives up the fight, or gives up their last meal. Quirk Yūgure's quirk Shade, is a Transformation-type quirk that allows him to transform into a three-dimensional shadow, giving him the ability to take no to small amounts of damage from most attacks and conventional weaponry, as well as allowing him to walk on walls and ceilings, and providing him small boosts in the form of vastly increased strength and faster movement in darkness. Weirdly enough, the shadows that make up his body are still able to interact with objects, and seem to be cold, cold enough to sometimes freeze to objects he touches or hits. Family Due to his family being somewhat complicated, I've decided to write it down for future reference. His mother, a Canadian orphan, was adopted by a quirk-less Japanese-Canadian couple, who passed on their family name Kireina to her. His father, on the other hand, is a German citizen born to an equally German couple, and immigrated to Canada as part of his job as a Chemist, where he met Yūgure's mother, who, at the time, was working as a Pharmacist. They hit it off, and within a few years were happily married, having given birth to a baby girl, Yūgure's older sister. Twelve years of happily married life later, they also had Yūgure, and four years later moved to Germany as part of his father's job, leaving his sister to start and continue her schooling at Oustomia High. Five years later they moved back to Canada, and 7 years later sent their son to Oustomia High as well. Quirks: Yūgure's father has an Emitter-type quirk that lets him produce small pockets of light, by the name of Licht, while his mother has an Emitter-type quirk that lets her produce small pockets of darkness, which goes by the name of Yin. His sister, on the other hand, inherited both her father and mother's quirks, giving her the ability to create both light in darkness, and utilize them in a variety of ways, whether that be as pocket, blasts, or semi-solid objects. Friends * Judas Lubbaeus - His roommate at Oustomia High, he and Judas get along quite well, and although they often have minor disagreements about religion and philosophy, these all end with one side (usually Yūgure) conceding to the other. * Coccinella - Another student at Oustomia High, Cola, Judas, and Yūgure are often a group, both in class, and out of class, and get along with a combination of banter and the conversations that arise through the differing ideals of every party. Enemies * Yūgure's sister, due to being a general bitch, and denouncing him and his parents as being beneath her. Aspirations * Reach 9th-Dan Black Belt * Graduate Hero School, and become a full-fledged Pro-Hero * Oust my sister as the horrible person she is. Category:Herostomia Character Category:Herostomia Player Characters